


Dripping

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Come Swallowing, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You wanted some ice cream. Natsuki offers you something else instead.A compromise.





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Idols at the Mall cards from Shining Live. 
> 
> I never did get Natsuki's ice cream UR last year when it first came out. I plan to try to pick it up this year.
> 
> Looks like this has to satisfy me until then.
> 
> Made on 09/23/2018.

The ice cream looked absolutely delicious. Five multicoloured scoops atop a waffle cone, balancing precariously on each other. Natsuki had let you choose three of the flavors, upon the indication that you were going to share in the dessert together. You did not, however, expect to have to work for your treat.

At least there was a mat for you to kneel on, your knees were protected from the harsh surface of the storage room floor. Your hands were already working his cock, spreading his limited precum along the shaft. His break was only 20 minutes, once that was up he had to rejoin Ai out front. The ice cream was already partially eaten, the two top scoops were already gone.

The barest hint of a blush was present on Natsuki’s face. He was leaning against a wall, ice cream cone in one hand with the other threaded through your hair. The ice cream was slowly being eaten before your eyes, a sign that you had to hurry up.

Speeding things up, you wrapped your lips are around the tip and sucked. Your reward was hearing Natsuki let out a shaky breath. Deciding to throw away all pretense, you moved your head forward until your mouth was filled. You had to focus on breathing through your nose, letting your tongue rub up against the underside of Natsuki’s cock.

Natsuki only allowed you a few moments of rest before he was tugging on your hair.

“You can take more than that, can’t you? You won’t make me cum otherwise.”

The ice cream bobbled in his hand as he pushed your head down. His hand then prompted your head back up, hips moving lazily along with your mouth. The frozen cream was beginning to melt, dripping down the cone and onto his fingers.

His size was stretching your mouth to near its limit. The wet sounds of the blowjob filled the storage room. Tears were beginning to form in your eyes. But you kept eagerly sucking, lapping up all the freely flowing precum. It was starting to affect him now; you could feel his legs trembling.

You couldn’t help but moan as the fingers in your hair pulled particularly hard, causing you to gag. Looking up, you had a perfect view of not only Natsuki’s face, but the melting ice cream. If he wasn’t careful, it would drip on you too.

“Just like that,” Natsuki was mumbling, eyes closed, “that feels too good.” Opening his eyes to peek at you, he cooed over how good you looked. “Your lips look perfect around me. You’re adorable when you’re on your knees.” His head fall to the side, mouth open.

Drool was dripping down your chin at this point, leaving hot trails down your neck. There was no time to be embarrassed at his praise, you wanted your reward more than ever. Surely you didn’t have much time left. Just how long was he going to hold on for? 

Renewing your efforts, your hands twisted around the parts your mouth couldn’t quite reach. Natsuki was looking positively wrecked through your eyes, barely able to keep his eyes open himself. He was slumping more and more against the wall. The breaths and moans were getting louder, reaching their peak. Natsuki was never a quiet person.

Closing your eyes, you drove your mouth forward. The spurts of cum poured down your throat as Natsuki came. Your mouth made a particularly loud slopping sound, full of your saliva and his cum. His hand kept your head bobbing, eager to draw out every last drop of pleasure. Once you swallowed, he relented.

You peeked your eyes open once the fingers in your hair loosened. That was your cue to carefully remove your mouth. You made a show of licking your lips, enjoying the fact that Natsuki’s eyes had never left your mouth. If you wanted to tease him, you would even open your mouth to show that you swallowed everything he had given you.

“You did,” the words were slurred, as always after Natsuki had an orgasm, “did such a good job.” He was always the first one to tell you how well you had pleased him, how he was so lucky to have you, and how he would often return the favour.

But not right at this second, as he was on the clock. Speaking of, how long did you have to enjoy your ice cream? Your eyes shifted from his face to the cone that he held in his hand. Cone, as in, lacking the colourful toppings. The rainbow of scoops that sat atop it not even a few minutes ago were missing.

Ah. You blinked at it. Natsuki had also turned his attention to the cone, seeming equally baffled on where the frozen dessert could have gone. He noticed before you did about a very recent, multicoloured splat on the ground. It elicited a long, unbelievable stare from you.

Natsuki had dropped your ice cream.

He had been trying to wrestle his pants up with one hand so perhaps…? No, no, you would have noticed if it had fallen right in front of you

Whipping your head back to him, you pouted. He quickly realized his error. It wasn’t entirely a mistake but maybe receiving oral sex while holding an ice cream cone wasn’t the best idea. It was quite the motivational factor for you, however.

“You dropped my ice cream.” Your tone was playfully accusatory, taking full advantage of the situation. Natsuki’s reaction was as adorable as he is. His eyes lighting up in shock, an apology was already on his lips. You let your words linger in your smile as he helped you up off your knees. 

It would probably be too much to let him know that you were nearly satisfied with the cream Natsuki had just graciously provided you with.

Nearly.

 

“You’re having more ice cream?” Ai’s voice called the two of you out. There was no cover story over where the previous five scoops had gone. You could only say that you had shared it and that you were gluttons for sugar.

Upon hearing your explanation, Ai narrowed his eyes. He shrugged, letting you and Natsuki steal more treats from the stand. He left with the parting remark of;

“You’re going to get fat.”


End file.
